Mon Autre
by fargate4ever
Summary: là encore, les résumés c'est pa mon truc ... disons, des êtres chers partent, d'autres reviennent ... inspiré du refrain de tu es mon autre de Maurane et Lara Fabian ....
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Quand on voit comment sa vie aurait pu être … le retour d'êtres chers, le départ d'autres… Inspiré de la chanson de Maurane et Lara Fabian « Tu es mon autre » ( enfin surtout le refrain ).

Moment : saison 5.

Genre : shweir, romance/drame.

Spoiler : euh rien que vous ne sachiez déjà sur la saison 3.

Une journée apparemment banale allait bientôt s'achever sur Atlantis : Toutes les équipes étaient rentrées, pas de Wraiths ou d'Asurans à l'horizon depuis quelques temps… Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes…

Elizabeth avait même quitté son fameux bureau ; elle était avec Teyla : cette dernière lui enseignait la méditation. Ces derniers temps, Elizabeth était un tantinet stressée par tous les événements passés ; elle avait besoin de se relaxer.

Elle était allongée sur le sol de la salle d'entrainement, Teyla assise en tailleur à coté d'elle, les mains retournées sur les genoux :

Teyla « Inspirez lentement … Ecoutez votre respiration … Imaginez chaque partie de votre corps : chaque membre, de vos pieds à vos mains… Imaginez une couleur et, à chaque fois que je prononcerais une partie de votre corps, vous la visualiserait en mettant un point de la couleur que vous aurez choisi… » ( Ah ! ça sert d'avoir fait du yoga ! moi qui pensais ne jamais me resservir de ça…)

Liz inspira profondément et se cambra légèrement pour laisser l'air passé plus facilement. C'est à ce moment là que John entra : il resta au pas de la porte, les bras croisés, observant d'un air malicieux la posture d'Elizabeth ; il sourit légèrement imaginant aisément ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il était à la place de Teyla ! Il ne resterait surement pas assis à coté d'elle sans rien faire (Bah voyons ! mais vas-y fantasme sur elle pendant que tu y es !!)

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir discrètement, la radio d'Elizabeth, qu'elle avait posé près de sa veste, retentit :

: « Dr Weir, activation non programmée de la porte. »

Elizabeth se releva en vitesse, et vit alors John, en face d'elle, carrément en train de la reluquer… Gênée, elle attrapa sa veste, son oreillette :

Liz : « J'arrive. »

Accompagnée de Teyla et de John, elle couru à la salle des commandes :

Liz : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

: « C'est …impossible ! »

John : « Quoi ? »

: « C'est le code du colonel Sheppard. »

Liz : « Quoi ? mais c'est impossible… Vous en êtes sur ? »

: « Tout à fait. Qu'est ce que je fais ? »

Les regards de Liz et de John se croisèrent : que faire ? et si c'était un Asuran qui avait, en sondant son esprit ultérieurement, trouvé le code d'identification de Sheppard.

: « Madame ? »

Liz : « Ouvrez ! »

Une armada de militaires entourèrent la porte des Etoiles, le bouclier se leva, les mitraillettes aussi : au bout de quelques secondes personnes n'apparut … Liz commençait à douter : personne à l'horizon !

Puis une silhouette, apparemment féminine, portant une armada de fusils et de couteaux et autres munitions sur elle, traversa la porte ; elle traînait un corps inerte. Un homme passa ensuite la porte, un homme que tous reconnurent … John, Teyla, Ronon ainsi qu'Elizabeth se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ils s'arrêtèrent, interloqués, devant la jeune femme, visiblement sous le choc.

Liz crut avoir une attaque : la femme en question était … elle ! Mais différente en même temps… Elle avait les cheveux nettement plus longs, elle avait une grande cicatrice sur l'avant-bras gauche. Elle portait un sac d'une main, et de l'autre un automatique : leurs regards se croisèrent :

Liz 2 : « Il faut l'aider, je vous en prie ! »

Elle se retourna et s'agenouilla devant le corps d'un homme couvert de sang : c'était John ! Il était inconscient, une large plaie lui entaillait le torse.

Liz 2 : « Pitié, ne me quitte pas comme ça ! »

Une équipe médicale arriva et prit en charge le second John. Alors qu'il était transporté à l'infirmerie, la seconde Liz allait le suivre quand elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par Elizabeth ( euh la vraie…. Vous suivez ?) :

Liz : « Il faut nous expliquer ce que … »

Elle fut arrêtée par un bruit anodin : les cris d'un bébé. La seconde Elizabeth tenait dans le sac, un nourrisson. La troisième personne arrivée en même temps que la seconde Liz et John prit la parole :

: « Il faut leur confier le bébé Elizabeth, ils vont s'en occuper, vous le savez très bien. »

John ne put s'empêcher de prendre le bras de cet homme :

John : « C'est bien vous ? ………… Beckett……… »

Beckett : « Oui ! »

La situation était déjà assez surréaliste comme ça, sans y ajouter une vague d'émotion …

Beckett ... il était là devant eux, vivant. Carson était mort il y a plus d'un an maintenant, et le revoir là, comme ça… John n'en revenait pas… Mais il ne sembla pas aussi surpris que Beckett lui même :

Beckett : « Vous revoir tous est si … bizarre ! »

John : « A qui le dites vous ! »

Liz était obnubilée par l'autre Liz qui se tenait là avec un bébé dans une main, et, dans l'autre, un magasin d'armes !

Alors qu'un médecin allait prendre le bébé, Liz 2 se rebiffa : elle recula et brandit un automatique sur le médecin.

Beckett : « Elizabeth !! Non !!! il faut le soigner… »

Liz 2 : « Personne ne me prendra mon bébé ! »

John : « Bien alors, on va tous aller à l'infirmerie, comme ça tout ira bien, ok ? »

Elle acquiesça et partie en direction de l'infirmerie.

Liz et John restèrent en retrait quelques instants :

John : « C'est dingue, on se croirait dans la quatrième dimension ! »

Liz resta sans voix et ne put que sourire poliment pour lui donner raison.

John : « Dites…. C'était vous non ? je veux dire… enfin… et Beckett… »

Liz : « Allons à l'infirmerie… »

Beckett était près de Liz 2 : il vérifiait si le bébé n'avait rien :

Carson : « Il va très bien Elizabeth, il a eu de la chance ! »

Liz 2 : « Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde … ou est John ? »

Carson : « Ils sont entrain d'essayer de le sauver… Ils y arriveront. »

Liz 2 regarda autour d'elle :

Liz 2 : « Ca … ça fait bizarre de tous les revoir, non ? »

Carson : « Oui ! ils ont l'air aussi décontenancé que nous. »

Liz 2 : « Combien de temps avons-nous ? »

Carson : « Environ 2 jours… il faut tous leur expliquer. »

A ce moment-là, John et Elizabeth entrèrent :

John : « Alors vous allez ? et comment va le bébé ? »

Liz 2 : « Bien merci… »

Elle le fixa intensément :

John : « Quoi ? »

Liz 2 : « Désolée, c'est juste que vous lui ressemblez tellement ! »

John : « Ah oui ? je me ressemble tant que ça ?!? »

Liz 2 : « Mais vous êtes si différents : il y a bien longtemps que je ne vous … que je ne l'avait pas vu comme ça ! »

Liz : « Expliquez-nous ! »

Liz 2 se retourna alors vers elle-même, elle inspira puis soufla longuement, comme si elle s'apprêtait à mettre la tête sous l'eau :

Liz 2 : « Nous venons d'une dimension parallèle : dans notre monde, les Wraiths on envahi la galaxie de Pégase … Nous avons résister tant que nous avons pu… nous avons même immergée à nouveau la citée… Mais, c'était reculer pour mieux sauter : il nous restait peu de temps avant que le bouclier ne cède et que la citée ne soit totalement pleine d'eau. Nous avions du sacrifier la moitié de la citée pour que le bouclier puisse nous maintenir quelques jours sous l'eau : nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes… »

Envahie par l'émotion, elle ne put continuer, c'est Carson qui reprit l'histoire :

Carson : « Nous avons trouvé la base des données des Anciens : on a piocher quelques adresses, puis nous avons évacué la citée en emportant tout ce que nous pouvions… c'est à dire, pas grand chose ! »

A ce moment-là, les chirurgiens sortirent du bloc opératoire :

Liz 2 : « Alors, comment va-t-il ? »

Chirurgien : « Nous avons pu arrêter l'hémorragie, mais il a perdu énormément de sang et … »

Liz 2 : « Quoi ? »

Chirurgien : « Je suis désolé, mais ses blessures étaient trop graves … il fait une hémorragie internet que nous ne pouvons pas arrêter …. L'opérer à nouveau serait inutile, de plus, il n'y survivrait pas. »

Liz 2 : « Mais, il va vivre ? »

Chirurgien : « ………. Je suis désolé. »

La respiration de Liz 2 se saccada :

Liz 2 : « Combien ? »

Chirurgien : « Pas longtemps… »

Liz 2 : « Il … il souffre ? »

Chirurgien : « Non, il s'endormira … »

Liz 2 se tourna vers Elizabeth :

Liz 2 : « Est ce que je peux … »

Liz : « Oui, bien sur. »

Une fois que la seconde Liz fut sortit de la pièce, Liz reprit :

Liz : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Carson : « Nous avons choisi une planète… nous nous y sommes installés : elle semblait accueillante … mais au bout de quelques jours, les Wraiths sont arrivés. Nous avons voyagé de monde en monde comme ça durant plusieurs mois. Nous avons finalement trouvé une planète ou des grottes souterraines pouvaient nous abriter en toute sécurité. Nous y avons donc installé notre camps … nous y sommes restés jusqu'à maintenant. »

John : « Pourquoi y être partis ? »

Carson : « Nous avions enfin trouvé notre rythme… la vie s'organisait bien … et puis un jour, nous avons entendu un bruit familier… »

John : « Des darts ! »

Carson : « Malheureusement ! On ne sait pas comment, mais ils nous ont trouvé ! »

Rodney : « C'est pas vrai… »

Rodney, alerté par Teyla et Ronon, voulait voir de ses propres yeux : Carson vivant !

Carson : « Rodney ? »

Rodney : « Carson ? »

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre :

Rodney : « Comment est ce possible ? »

Carson ne semblait pas comprendre :

John : « Notre Carson est mort dans une explosion il y a plus d'un an maintenant. »

Carson : « Ah je comprends ! nous aussi nous avons l'impression de voir des revenants : Vous Teyla, nous vous avons rencontré lors de l'une de nos fuites .. votre peuple nous a aidé à nous cacher. Vous avez été tuée avec beaucoup des notre dans une rafle wraith. Rodney, vous nous avez permis de venir ici … en y laissant votre vie. Et vous … euh je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! »

Ronon ne sembla pas touché pour autant !

John : « Vous … vous ne connaissez pas Ronon … donc, ça veut dire que Ford… »

Carson : « Ford nous attend de l'autre coté ! »

John eut comme un choc : Aiden Ford vivant aussi !!!

Carson : « On ne pouvait pas emmener tout le monde : certains sont morts pour que nous arrivions ici, d'autres se sont cachés et nous attendent ... Nous avons trouvé une petite colonie ou nous cacher… »

Liz : « Combien êtes-vous ? »

Carson : « Nous ne sommes plus qu'une vingtaine. »

Rodney : « Mais si je suis mort, qui a pris ma suite ? je veux dire, je suis le plus intelligent… »

Carson : « Zelenka ! »

Rodney, offusqué : « Quoi ? Zelenka ??? »

Liz, légèrement agacée : « Rodney, ça suffit !!!! Continuez »

Carson : « Bref, nous espérons repartir avec assez de vivres et quelques armes pour nous défendre. »

Liz : « Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ? »

Carson : « Parce que certains d'entre nous ne le supporterait pas : la loi des doubles … »

Devant l'apparente incompréhension de Liz et John, Rodney prit la parole :

Rodney : « Physiquement, nous avons chacun notre propre réalité, chacun à sa place ; si des réalités se confrontent, par exemple, deux mêmes personnes dans une même réalité : en gros, vous et l'autre Elizabeth, vous ne pouvez pas vivre dans la même réalité ! »

Liz : « Que va-t-il se passer ? »

Rodney : « Et bien, elle serait tiraillée entre cette réalité et la sienne : elle aura des crises… qui seront de plus en plus violentes, jusqu'à devenir mortelles. »

Liz : « On ne peut rien faire ? »

Rodney : « Non, soit on la renvoie chez elle, soit … il faut que l'une de vous ….meurt ! »

Carson : « De toute manière nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous éterniser ici ! »

Liz : « Rodney , emmenez Carson et donnez-lui tout ce dont il a besoin : matériel, nourriture… Ronon, accompagnez-les. »

John : « Et nous, on fait quoi ? »

Liz : « On attend, qu'elle veuille bien nous parler. »


	2. Chapter 2

Il était là, couché sur ce lit… Il était branché à tout un tas de machines jouant une mélodie sourde et saccadée.

Elle se pencha doucement sur ce corps inerte, froid.. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas : lui qui avait toujours était si vivant, si souriant… Il était si pâle, sa respiration si lourde.

Elle prit sa main, ses doigts étaient gelés. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front : il bougea en grommelant :

Liz 2 : « Mon amour … »

John 2 : « Nous avons … réussi ? »

Liz 2 : « Oui chéri, nous avons réussi … nous y sommes. »

John 2 : « C'est bien… »

Liz 2 : « Et bientôt nous rentrerons chez nous… tous ensemble. »

John 2 : « Tu as toujours était une piètre menteuse tu sais ! »

Liz 2 ne put contenir une larme :

Liz 2 : « Je t'aime , si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

John 2 : « Moi aussi mon amour… et je t'aimerais autant de l'autre coté. Promets moi de vivre … vivre pour nous, pour elle. Elle a besoin de toi… »

Liz 2 : « Oui je sais … Mais je … tu dois rester ; comment je vais faire sans toi ? »

John 2 : « Comme tu l'as toujours fait : tu seras forte, tu survivras … je suis fier de toi… tu es tellement plus courageuse que moi… »

Un larme tomba sur la main de John 2 :

John 2 : « Je veux la voir …. »

Liz 2 se leva et alla chercher le bébé à quelques mètres de là ; elle déposa l'enfant sur le bras droit de John 2 : le bébé gazouilla :

John 2 : « Ma chérie … prends soin de ta maman ! ne lui rends pas la vie impossible, je te fais confiance. J'aurais tellement aimé t'entendre prononcer ton premier mot, te voir faire tes premiers pas, m'inquiété quand je te verrais avec ton premier flirt, te donner le bras à ton mariage, prendre dans mes bras mon premier petit-fils, car je sais que tu m'aurais donné un petit garçon… Je t'aime ma puce, plus que tout au monde. »

Liz 2 se mit à pleurer en voyant sa fille sourire une dernière fois à son père.

John 2 : « Reprends-là, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit là quand… »

Liz 2 reprit la petite et la posa sur un lit non loin de celui de son père ; puis elle vint se rasseoir près de John 2 :

John 2 : « N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. Ne pleurs pas, j'ai eu la chance de te connaître, de t'aimer et d'avoir cette magnifique petite fille. Sois forte, survie, survie pour nous. Je sais que tu feras de grandes choses parce que, Lizzie, tu en es capable… je t'aime… »

Elle l'embrassa, puis lui caressa le visage comme pour mieux l'apaiser : jamais elle n'avait été aussi impuissante… Elle l'embrassa sur le front, et colla sa joue à celle de son amant … elle sentit son souffle devenir plus lent, plus difficile… Son torse se souleva de plus en plus pour essayer de gagner quelques secondes de répit.

Mais le moment était venu … Liz sentit la main de John se crisper sur la sienne ; elle se coucha à coté de lui, l'entourant de ses bras ; elle lui murmura :

Liz 2 : « Je t'aime John. »

John 2 : « Je reviendrais … sous une forme ou sous une autre. »

Puis, le dernier souffle de John retentit comme un grondement sourd à peine perceptible… En quelques secondes, elle venait de le perdre, son amour, son seul amour… Comme s'il allait s'envoler, elle l'agrippa plus fort encore ; elle laissa échapper quelques larmes qui allèrent s'écraser contre le torse de John.

Elle resta avec lui, s'endormit auprès de lui…

Rodney n'en revenait toujours pas de voir son ami devant lui. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait…

Rodney : « Donc, vous avez fui Atlantis ??? Mais comment avez-vous réussi à replonger la citée sous l'eau ? »

Carson : « Ah ça, il faut vous le demander à vous même ! Moi je n'y connaîs absolument rien. Nous avons fui de monde en monde sans avoir plus de 2 semaines de répit… »

Ronon : « Comment ils arrivaient à vous retrouver ? »

Carson : « Nous n'en savons rien … A chaque fois que nous nous arrêtions sur une planète, quelques temps plus tard, ils arrivaient … nous obligeant à chaque fois à fuir encore et encore, en perdant un peu plus d'hommes à chaque fois. »

Rodney : « Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez ces grottes ? »

Carson : « Oui, et encore … je soupçonne les Wraiths d'être venus plusieurs fois mais sans nous trouver, avant de trouver eux-mêmes les grottes au bout de 2 ans. »

Ronon : « Il doit y avoir un truc… »

Carson : « On avait l'impression qu'ils nous suivaient à la trace … qu'ils … qu'ils nous pistaient… »

A ces mots, Rodney eut une vision troublante :

Rodney : « Vous aviez bien dit que vous aviez croisé Teyla n'est ce pas ? »

Carson : « Oui … Lors de l'une de nos nombreuses évasion, nous sommes arrivés sur Athos. Ils nous ont tout de suite accueilli et aidé. Teyla était leur chef, elle nous a caché quelques jours ; puis les Wraiths se sont réveillés ; ils ont commencé leur rafle dans son village : ils ont tous été emmené … n'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle nous a rejoint, elle et quelques uns de ses compagnons. »

Rodney s'approcha alors de son ami :

Rodney : « Par le plus grand des hasards, est-ce qu'elle portait un bijou sur elle ? un pendentif ? »

Carson réfléchi deux secondes : « J'en sais rien, peut être oui, pourquoi ? »

Rodney : « Ici, je veux dire dans notre dimension … Les wraiths nous pourchassaient aussi : ou que nous allions, ils nous trouvaient… Au bout d'un certain temps, on s'est aperçu qu'ils avaient mis un mouchard dans un collier athosien que Teyla portait : les wraiths n'avaient qu' à suivre le signal pour savoir ou nous étions. »

Carson : « Oui, mais Teyla est morte il y a plus de 2 ans, bien avant que nous trouvions les grottes… Les Wraiths nous pourchassaient quand même et … »

Il s'arrêta, une lueur d'effroi masqua son visage :

Rodney : « Quoi ? »

Carson : « Elle lui a donné quelque chose … avant de mourir. »

Elizabeth attendait fébrilement dans son bureau, John en face d'elle :

John : « Nous allons attendre comme ça longtemps ? »

Liz : « Oui, le temps qu'il faut … »

: « Madame, le colonel Shep… euh l'autre colonel … il vient de mourir. »

Liz souffla doucement, regarda John, se leva :

Liz : « Maintenant . »

Elle se rendit dans la chambre ou l'autre John venait de rendre son dernier souffle : elle était là, couché près de lui, ne voulant pas le laisser. Les médecins étaient autour du lit ne sachant pas comment faire pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Liz : « Messieurs, laissez-nous seules s'il vous plait. »

Liz 2 : « Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul ici. »

Liz : « Je sais, mais il y a une petite fille qui a besoin de vous en ce moment ; elle vient de perdre … »

Liz 2 : « Son père. »

Elizabeth s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main amicale sur son épaule :

Liz : « Venez, vous savez qu'il sera bien traité ici, faites moi confiance… »

Liz 2 se releva non s'en garder ses yeux rivés sur John.

Liz 2 : « Je … j'aimerais prendre une douche. »

Liz : « Bien sur, suivez-moi. »

Liz 2 : « Ma fille … »

Liz : « Elle est en sécurité ici… »

Liz 2 : « Non !! je la veux près de moi. »

Liz : « Très bien. »

Elizabeth les amena dans ses quartiers, Liz 2 déposa le bébé sur le lit ; elle fit le tour de la chambre :

Liz 2 : « Quand nous avons quitté Atlantis, ma chambre était plus petite ! »

Liz : « Oui, A mesure que nous explorons la citée, nous trouvons des pièces plus grandes… et certains changent de chambre. »

Liz 2 : « Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous installer… quelques semaines après notre arrivée, nous avons été attaqués … Puis, on a replongé la citée sous l'eau… »

Liz : « Ca a du être dur de devoir fuir nuits et jours… »

Liz 2 : « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer… Je peux vous emprunter votre douche ? »

Liz : « Oui bien sur. »

Elle lui déposa un uniforme à coté de la douche : il serait évidemment à sa taille. Puis elle s'assit à coté du bébé en attendant que sa mère se rende plus présentable. Elle n'osait pas toucher la petite : cette situation était plus que bizarre : cela faisait déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face de son double. Elle regarda la petite fille qui gazouillait : en quelque sorte c'était sa fille !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Liz 2 ressortit habillée, les cheveux mouillés : elle se dirigea tout de suite vers sa fille :

Liz : « Elle est magnifique. »

Liz 2 : « Elle ressemble à son père ! »

Liz : « John ? »

Liz 2 : « Oui. »

Liz : « Comment … enfin … »

Liz 2 : « Nous avons fini ensemble ? c'est simple : j'ai failli le perdre dans l'une de nos nombreuses fuites … il voulait se sacrifier pour me laisser vivre, j'ai refusé ! Quand nous sommes arrivés dans les grottes, nous avons eu du répit … On en a profité pour … se rapprocher. Ca a été facile, je l'aimais déjà depuis le premier jour ou je l'avais vu en Antarctique … enfin ça tu es au courant ! »

Liz, troublée : « Quoi, mais euh non … le colonel est juste un ami. »

Liz 2 : « Oui, c'est vrai que moi aussi je disais ça aussi … au début ! et puis, les événements on fait que nous nous sommes rapprochés ! Et malgré ma politique.. notre politique, de ne jamais entreprendre une relation avec quelqu'un sous mes ordres… Quand je suis tombée enceinte … Nous étions heureux mais aussi effrayés : nous ne voulions pas que notre bébé naisse dans un tel environnement, mais les choses ont fait que … enfin voilà, à présent c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de John… »

Liz la comprenait si bien ; elle la prit dans ses bras :

Liz 2 : « Liz, tu dois vivre pour toi chaque jour comme si s'était le dernier ! ne rien regrettez, ne rien remettre au lendemain … car ça pourrait être trop tard… Il est vrai que tous ces événements affreux qui nous sont arrivés depuis le jour ou nous avons posé le pied dans la galaxie de Pégase, nous ont aussi permis de nous rapprocher, nous ont permis de mieux nous connaître … Je souhaite qu'ici, de telles choses n'arrivent pas, et que vous n'ayez pas besoin de ça pour vous rendre compte de vos sentiments. »

Elle serra dans ses bras son bébé :

Liz 2 : « Je crois qu'elle a faim ! »

Liz : « Malheureusement, il n'y a rien ici pour un bébé. Je vais voir sur le continent si les Athosiens n'ont pas quelque chose ! »

Liz 2 : « Merci … Oh, euh, je peux rester ici, en attendant ; c'est assez difficile comme ça sans avoir des centaines de regards braqués sur moi. »

Liz : « Bien sur ! je reviens tout de suite. »

Liz 2 chantonna alors une mélodie pour son bébé ; Elizabeth la reconnue alors : sa mère lui chantait cette berceuse pour l'endormir quand elle était petite…


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth croisa dans les couloirs John :

John : « Alors comment elle va ? »

Liz : « Mieux ; son bébé a faim. »

John : « C'est bien son bébé alors ? «

Liz, gênée : « Euh oui ; je dois voir Teyla … »

John : « Vous croyez que je peux aller lui parler ? »

Liz : « Je ne pense pas : elle vient de perdre … de vous perdre ; ce serait un trop gros choc de vous voir … attendez un peu. »

John : « Très bien. »

A ce moment là, Carson, Rodney et Ronon arrivèrent affolés (enfin plus Carson et Rodney que Ronon, vous le connaissez …):

Rodney : « On a un problème ! »

Liz : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Rodney : « Je sais pourquoi les Wraiths retrouvaient leurs traces à chaque fois … Teyla … »

Liz dubitative : « Quoi Teyla ??? »

Carson : « Avant de mourir, Teyla a donné toutes ces affaires à vous, je veux dire, notre Liz … »

John : « Et alors ? »

Rodney : « Vous vous souvenez qu'à notre arrivée sur Atlantis, quand nous partions en mission, nous rencontrions instantanément les Wraiths ! Nous avons découvert que Teyla avait un mouchard malgré elle. »

John : « Vous voulez dire que dans votre dimension aussi, ils auraient foutu un mouchard ? »

Rodney : « Et bien, leur réalité et la notre ne sont pas si différentes… c'est juste, qu'à un moment, un événement différent à scinder la réalité en 2, donnant une réalité alternative : celle de Carson et de votre Elizabeth. Donc, techniquement parlant, on a les mêmes objets, dont ce mouchard. »

Carson : « Ca expliquerait pourquoi les Wraiths étaient toujours sur nos traces. »

John : « Mais je croyais que votre Teyla était morte ? »

Carson : « Oui, et ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi les Wraiths ne nous ont pas trouvé tout de suite : quand ils sont arrivés sur la planète aux grottes, ils ne nous ont pas trouvé … ils compris bien plus tard qu'il y avait des cavernes…En fait on pensait à tort qu'ils nous avaient laissé tranquille, mais en fait, ils ne nous trouvaient pas ! »

Liz : « Mais alors quoi ? ou est ce mouchard aujourd'hui ? »

Carson : « Comme je viens de vous le dire, quand Teyla est morte, elle a confié toutes ces affaires à notre Elizabeth … je pense que le mouchard est sur elle ! »

Liz 2 : « Quoi ? «

La seconde Elizabeth venait de sortir de la chambre :

Liz 2 : « Vous voulez dire que tout est de ma faute ? les Wraiths me suivais ??? »

Elle ne laissa pas aux autres le soin de lui répondre, elle s'enfuit, courant à travers la citée…

Carson : « Oh mon Dieu ! »

Liz : « J'y vais. »

John : « Je vous accompagne… »

John : « Par ou on commence ? »

Liz : « Allez voir du coté du mess et de la salle d'entrainement.. je vais voir … ailleurs ! »

John : « Très bien ! »

Mais Liz savait très bien ou se trouvait son alter ego.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers son balcon, ce balcon ou elle se réfugiait quand elle n'allait pas bien, quand elle voulait être seule…

Elle était bien là : accroupie contre la rambarde, les genoux collés contre sa poitrine, ses mains les entourant, la tête posés dessus.

Liz, sans dire un mot, s'assit à coté d'elle : elle n'osait pas engagé la conversation, et pourtant elle savait exactement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir : ce sentiment d'injustice, d'impuissance mais aussi cette impression de ne pouvoir rien contrôler !

Liz 2 : « Tout est de ma faute ! »

Liz : « Mais non voyons, vous n'y êtes pour rien… Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! »

Liz 2 : « Toutes ces fuites, tous ces hommes morts … et John … C'est à cause de moi ! »

Liz : « Comment auriez-vous pu savoir ??? c'était impossible ! Vous l'avez dit vous même : profitez du moment présent, aujourd'hui, vous avez votre fille, elle compte sur vous. »

Liz 2 : « C'est ce que John a dit avant de … Mon Dieu, par ma faute, ma fille ne verra jamais son père, par ma faute, des femmes sont veuves, des enfants sont orphelins… »

Liz passa son bras autour des épaules de l'autre Liz : elle la serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle put. Liz 2 posa alors sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'Elizabeth, puis elle pleura, de tout son corps.

A ce moment là, John entra ( ou sortit !) sur le balcon : quand il vit les 2 Elizabeth dans les bras l'une de l'autre, il les laisse seules … ce moment leur appartenait, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne devait pas …

Elles restèrent plusieurs heures sur ce balcon, elles ne rentrèrent que lorsque la nuit commença à tomber.

Liz 2 : « Il faut que j'aille voir Hope. »

Liz : « Hope ? »

Liz 2 : « Oui, ma fille ! »

Quand elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Elizabeth, elles furent surprise par une vision qui secoua l'une et gêna l'autre : John tenait dans ses bras Hope et lui donnait le biberon.

John : « Oh, désolé, mais comme je ne savais pas pour combien de temps vous alliez en avoir, j'ai pensé qu'elle aurait faim. Elle vient de finir… »

Il tendit la petite en direction de Liz 2, qui vint s'asseoir près d'eux :

Liz 2 : « Non gardez-là encore … moi qui pensais ne jamais revoir une telle chose ! »

Elizabeth, gênée, sembla de trop :

Liz : « Je … je vais voir Rodney… il m'a dit qu'il avait bientôt fini son générateur. »

Liz 2 : « Son générateur ? »

John : « Oui, une sorte d' E2PZ de substitution. »

Elizabeth sortit alors, non sans avoir un pincement au cœur en les regardant : ils avaient l'air si complice.

Liz 2 : « Alors comme ça , vous et moi … euh votre Elizabeth, vous n'avez jamais … enfin, vous n'êtes pas amants ? »

John failli s'étrangler : Euh non non ! juste … »

Liz 2 : « … Des amis, oui, je sais. »

John : « Mais vous, vous semblez avoir trouvé votre âme sœur… cette petite fille est magnifique. »

Liz 2 : « Oui elle l'est ! Hope … c'est vous, enfin, je veux dire mon John qui a choisi le nom … »

John : « Votre John ? »

Liz 2 : « Oui, votre Elizabeth ne vous l'a pas dit ? c'est le père… nous étions ensemble depuis quelques mois quand je suis tombée enceinte. Elizabeth ne vous a rien dit ? »

John : « Ah non, je crois qu'elle a omis ce petit détails ! »

Il la regarda alors cette Elizabeth :

Liz 2 : « Quoi ? »

John : « Vous lui ressemblez tellement et pourtant vous êtes si différentes … rien que vos cheveux … jamais je n'aurais imaginé Elizabeth avec des cheveux aussi longs … et cette cicatrice sur votre bras ? »

Liz 2 la traça du doigt : « Une des premières attaques Wraiths… une embuscade ! John a bien failli y laisser sa vie … Toutes ces années à avoir peur que les Wraiths nous tue, et enfin de compte, c'est moi qui l'ai tué… »

John : « Ne dites pas ça … il ne le penserait pas, j'en suis sûr, je suis bien placé pour le savoir !!! »

Liz 2 esquissa un léger sourire : « Vous aussi vous lui ressemblez … les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes mains, la même voix… »

Elle lui prit les mains, John lui caressa la joue :

Liz 2 : « S'en est même troublant ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres… Ils s'approchèrent encore… Puis Hope se mit à pleurer !!!!

Liz 2 : « Mon Dieu, je suis désolée … On ne devrait pas ! j'aime John, MON John. Vous, vous appartenez à Elizabeth ! »

John : « Oui … euh quoi ? »

Liz 2 : « Oh je vous en prie, vous vous aimez tous les 2, et là, c'est moi qui suis bien placée pour le savoir. »

John ne savait plus ou se mettre !!

John : « Bon … et bien … je vais vous laisser avec euh … Hope et … »

Liz 2 : « Non, je voudrais vous accompagner ; Hope a besoin de s'aérer. »

John, accompagné de Liz 2 et Hope, rejoignit Elizabeth, Carson et Rodney dans un des labos. Quand elle vit John et Liz 2 arrivés tout sourire, elle fut prise d'un horrible sentiment …. La jalousie peut être…… c'était complètement stupide d'être jalouse d'elle-même mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !!!

Liz : « Alors ? comment allez-vous ? »

Liz 2 : « Très bien, Hope voulait prendre l'air… »

La petite gazouilla gaiement dans les bras de sa mère ; cette vision fit sourire John qui se prit alors à rêver que son Elizabeth fasse un jour la même chose …

John : « Alors ce générateur, ça avance ? »

Rodney : « Et bien, ça avance plutôt pas mal !! Il est prêt pour un premier essai demain au plus tôt. »

Liz : « Très bien … »

Elle se retourna vers Carson : « Comment comptez-vous repartir dans votre réalité ? je veux dire … Si vous dites que Elizabeth ne peut pas rester dans cette réalité… combien de temps avons-nous ? »

Carson : « Rodney nous a donné ceci »

Rodney : « Ce sont des coordonnées ! Pourquoi faire ? »

Carson : « Il nous a dit qu'en activant la porte à un moment précis, avec une histoire de trou noir et de singularité … enfin bref, il a dit que vous sauriez ! »

Rodney : « Comment ? je veux dire, comment il pouvait être sur que dans cette réalité je serais vivant ? »

Carson : « Il n'en savait rien … Nous aurions trouvé quelqu'un d'autre… »

Rodney, vexé : « Oui comme Zelenka bien sur !!!!! »

Liz : « Bon, ça suffit ! Allons manger, nous verrons cela demain. »

John : « Bien dit ! »

Au mess, alors que tout le onde mangeait, Liz 2 mit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit :

John : « Elizabeth ? ça va ? »

Elle fit tomber son repas par terre.

Liz : « A l'infirmerie tout de suite ! »

Liz 2 : « Non, ça y'est … c'est fini ! je … je vais bien ! Vous aviez raison Carson, ce n'est pas très agréable comme sensation !! »

Liz : « Vous êtes sure de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Liz 2 : « Non, je ne veux pas remettre les pieds là-bas… Je vais aller me coucher. »

Liz : « Je vous accompagne. Messieurs … »

Elle les salua de la tête, John lui répondit par un sourire qui masquait son inquiétude.

Liz : « Vous dormirez dans cette chambre … pas loin de la mienne, si vous avez un problème… »

Liz 2 : « Oui, merci. »

Liz : « Par contre, nous n'avons aucune installation pour le bébé. »

Liz 2 : « Elle dormira avec moi. Merci pour tout sincèrement. »

Liz se rendit à son tour dans sa chambre, prit une douche et enfila un T shirt large lui tombant mi-cuisse et un short.

Elle s'engouffra sous sa couette et ,à peine eut-elle fermée les yeux, que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se releva péniblement, ouvrit et eut la surprise de voir l'autre Liz tenant Hope dans ses bras :

Liz : « Ca ne va pas ? »

Liz 2 : « En fait, c'est la première fois que … que je dors seule depuis que John… je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être seule … En plus, j'ai l'impression que Hope le ressent, elle n'arrive pas à dormir non plus ! »

Liz : « Entrez. Installez-vous. »

Liz 2 : « Je suis désolée de vous embêter ! »

Liz : « Non au contraire. »

Liz 2 posa la petite sur le lit :

Liz 2 : « J'ai tellement peur de ce qui va arriver maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, avec moi… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y arriver… Ma fille ne connaitra jamais son père. »

Liz : « Mais vous serez là pour lui en parler… Vous y arriver ! Je ne peux pas imaginer le quart de ce que vous avez subi, mais vous êtes courageuse, plus courageuse que je ne le serais jamais… »

Liz 2 : « Mais je suis vous et … nous sommes les mêmes ! Ce que j'ai fait, au fond de vous, vous savez que vous auriez pu le faire aussi …Vous aussi vous serez mère, vous aussi vous aurez la chance de mettre au monde un petit être qui vous regardera comme si vous étiez le messie !!! Et ne dites pas que vous n'avez pas l'instinct maternel : je pensais moi aussi ne pas l'avoir jusqu'à ce que je la serre dans mes bras. »

Liz 2 regarda alors tendrement sa fille : « Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être capable d'assumer toute seule… Il me manque terriblement. »

Liz lui prit alors les mains et les serra très fort dans les siennes : cette situation était surréaliste : elle tenait ses propres mains, elle regardait son propre regard…

A ce moment précis, jamais elle n'eut été aussi proche d'elle-même.

Les 2 Liz se couchèrent l'une à coté de l'autre mettant entre elles le bébé.

Elles s'endormirent comme cela.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz 2 fut réveillée par une nouvelle crise ; elle se redressa le souffle court comme si elle avait couru le mille mètres. Se ressaisissant, elle se tourna vers sa fille : elle dormait à poings fermés ; Elizabeth aussi dormait, elle avait posé sa main sur la poitrine de Hope. Liz 2 sourit en voyant sa fille aussi sereine…

Elle se leva, s'habilla en vitesse, laissant Liz et Hope dormir et se rendit au mess ou elle trouva Teyla :

Teyla : « Oh bonjour docteur Weir. »

Liz 2 : « Oh docteur ? ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait appelé comme ça ! »

Teyla : « Je suis désolée, j'ai du mal à faire la différence : vous vous ressemblez tellement ! »

Liz 2 : « Oui … c'est ce qu'on dit ! Dites moi … vous aviez vraiment un mouchard vous aussi ? »

Teyla : « Euh oui… c'est le colonel Sheppard qui la trouvé dans un temple, il me l'a donné : en fait, par le gène des Anciens, il la activé. A chaque fois que nous partions pour explorer une nouvelle planète, les wraiths nous attendaient. Mon peuple a été suspecté de trahison … puis on a découvert que c'était le collier. »

Liz 2 : « Avez-vous …. Quand vous aviez ce mouchard, avez-vous perdu des hommes ? »

Teyla la regarda et savait ou elle voulait en venir :

Teyla : « Non, des blessés certes, mais pas de perte humaine… Vous ne devez vous reprocher ce qui est arrivé … les wraiths sont des créatures sanguinaires … ils seraient venus sur Atlantis de toutes manières … »

Liz 2 sourit poliment avant de boire une gorgée de café.

Elles furent rejointes par Ronon, qui semblait dans le brouillard.

Teyla : « Bonjour Ronon. »

Ronon : « 'lut. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Liz 2 engagea la conversation :

Liz 2 : « Alors comme ça, tous les 2 vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

Teyla ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que Ronon leva un sourcils :

Ronon : « On est pas ensemble … C'est juste … une amie. »

Teyla : « Oui, nous sommes juste amis, c'est tout. »

Liz 2 : « C'est fou de voir le nombre d'amis qu'il y a dans cette citée ! Et je suppose que Rodney et le docteur Heightmeyer sont aussi des amis ?!? De même que John et …. Moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

John et Rodney entrèrent à leur tour au mess :

John : « Bonjour tout le monde !! »

Liz 2 amusée, se retourna vers Rodney :

Liz 2 : « Rodney êtes-vous attiré par Kate Heightmeyer ? »

Rodney : « Quoi ? mais euh … non ! »

John : « Mais non, il sort avec Katie Brown ! »

Teyla : « C'est vrai ? »

Ronon sourit de la situation gênante dans laquelle se trouvait Rodney :

Liz 2 : « Ah oui ? qui est ce ? »

John : « Une scientifique qui est arrivée il a un 2 ans environ ! c'est pas vrai Rodney ?!? »

Rodney : « Oui, bon, euh, on pourrait parler d'autres choses que de moi ? »

Ronon : « Pour une fois que c'est vous qui le demandez !!! »

John, s'asseyant à coté de Liz 2 :

John : « Ou est Hope ? »

Liz 2 : « Oh elle dort. »

John : « Vous l'avez laissé seule dans votre chambre ? »

Liz 2 : « Bien sur que non ! elle est avec Elizabeth. Vous savez … elle a la fibre maternelle … elle n'attend plus que votre bon vouloir ! »

John devint rouge pivoine…

Liz 2 : « Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous embarrassez tout à leur au mess… »

Ils marchaient en direction des quartiers de Liz.

John : « Non ça va, je survivrais… »

Liz 2 : « Oui … jusqu'à une certaine mesure … »

Elle reprit une mine sombre en pensant à son John :

John : « Eh !! ça va aller ? »

Liz 2 : « Oui, c'est juste qu'il me manque … Hier c'était ma première nuit sans lui et … »

John : « Ca doit être dur … de me voir, je veux dire… »

Liz 2 : « Oui et non : non, parce que comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore près de moi ; et oui, parce que ça me rappelle tout ce que j'ai perdu. »

John : « Vous n'avez pas tout perdu : vous avez encore Hope. »

Liz 2 : « Oui, Hope … que va-t-elle devenir sans son père … et dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons… Tout est différent d'ici : tout est calme, vous semblez avoir adopté un rythme de vie qui semble vous satisfaire… »

John : « Oui, à part les wraiths ou encore les Asurans … »

Liz 2 : « Qui ? »

John : « Laissez tomber… Vos crises, ça va ? »

Liz 2 : « J'en ai de plus en plus souvent, et plus intenses à chaque fois ; je crois qu'il ne faut pas que je m'éternise ici ! Je vais voir ou en ai Carson ! »

John frappa à la porte de la chambre de Liz ; il entendit un faible « entrez ».

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut témoin d'une scène pour le moins surprenante : Liz assise sur le lit, Hope dans les bras ; cette dernière tétait le petit doigt de Liz.

John : « Je vous dérange ? »

Liz à moitié endormie : « Non, je … je m'apprêtais à me lever quand cette charmante petite puce en a décidé autrement ! »

John s'approcha et vit alors la tenue dans laquelle se trouvait Elizabeth : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses jambes longues et fines. Il détourna le regard, ce que Liz remarque tout de suite.

Liz : « Vous … vous pouvez la prendre, le temps que je m'habille ? »

John : « Bien sur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Liz qui assista à une scène attendrissante : John couché sur le lit, tenant en l'air le bébé, en lui faisant faire l'avion. Elle s'appuya contre la pas de la porte souriant à la vue de ce spectacle.

Liz : « Et là … c'est moi qui vous dérange ? »

John se redressa serrant contre son torse Hope.

John : « Oh désolé, fallait bien faire quelque chose en vous attendant. Elle doit avoir faim…»

Liz vint s'asseoir à coté d'eux :

Liz : « Je crois que je comprends ce qu'elle ressent… »

John : « Qui ? »

Liz : « … Moi … quand je vous ai perdu… »

Liz 2 : « Alors Carson, nous sommes prêt pour le départ ? Ce n'est pas que je ne me sente pas bien ici, mais les crises sont de plus en plus déplaisantes. »

Carson : « Vous allez bien ? »

Liz 2 : « Oui, maintenant oui. »

Carson : « Nous n'allons plus tarder, mais Elizabeth …. Vous saviez les risques… »

Liz 2 : « Oui Carson, je les connaissais … »

Rodney : « Bien, je crois que c'est prêt !! Oh , vous êtes là … »

Liz 2 : « Qu'est ce qui est prêt ? »

Rodney : « Mon générateur, il est prêt pour un essai… »

Carson : « Eh bien nous, nous sommes sur le départ ! Nous partiront ce soir. »

Rodney : « Ah déjà ??? »

Liz 2 : « Bon je vous laisse, je vais voir Hope. »

Ne trouvant personne dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth, Liz 2 fit un détour par la salle des commandes, et trouva Liz et John, tous les 2 s'affairant autour du bébé, dans le bureau de Liz. Cette image lui rappela tous ce qu'elle avait perdu : jamais plus John ne la serrerait dans ses bras, jamais plus il ne tiendrait sa fille, jamais plus elle ne pourrait aimer à nouveau …

Ils semblaient si heureux : ils formaient une famille, la famille qu'elle, elle ne pourrait plus apporté à sa fille : elle avait horreur de se sentir si impuissante !

Liz 2 : « Ah vous voilà ! je commençais à croire que vous me l'aviez dérobé ! »

Liz : « Oh désolée, je … j'allais vous l'amener … »

Liz 2 : « Ce n'est pas grave ! je l'emmène au mess pour qu'elle déjeune … »

John : « E t votre départ ? »

Liz 2 : « Carson dit que tout est prêt … il faut attendre ce soir, les coordonnées ne marcheront qu'à une certaine heure. »

John : « Bon et bien moi, je vais rejoindre Ronon pour ma séance quotidienne. »

Liz : « Très bien, à tout à l'heure… »

Liz 2 : « Séance quotidienne ? »

Liz : « Oui, John et Ronon, s'entrainent tous les matins … pour garder la forme selon John !! »

Liz 2 : « Il n'en a pas besoin !!! »

Liz : « Ca c'est sûr !! enfin, je veux dire … »

Liz 2 : « J'ai très bien compris … et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu en action … »

Liz : « Mais si ! je l'ai accompagné pleins de fois sur le terrain, et j'ai vu de quoi il était capable !! »

Liz 2 : « Oui, mais moi, je te parle d'un autre genre d'action …. De l'action plus … intime… »

Liz devint plus rouge encore que son débardeur !!!!

Liz 2 : « Ne sois pas gênée ! il est encore plus attrayant que ce que tu as pu imaginer, parce que je sais que tu l'as imaginé… plusieurs fois même ! »

Liz : « Oui, bon, on a comprit !!! je t'interdis de lui en parler, on même d'y faire allusion ! Il ne doit pas savoir. »

Liz 2 : « Pourquoi ? Il le sait de toutes manières ! »

Liz : « Quoi ?? »

Liz 2 : « Mon John m'a confié, une fois que nous étions ensemble, qu'il savait que je pensais à lui constamment ! Alors je suppose que le votre aussi … »

Liz : « Comment … comment il était avec vous et … le bébé ? »

Liz 2 : « Il était doux, tendre, et terriblement affectueux : il adorait s'occuper de Hope : il la mettait sur son torse et ils s'endormaient tous les 2 comme ça ; j'en étais presque jalouse … mais c'était tellement mignon ! Il … quand il me caressait les cheveux … il adorait enrouler des mèches de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Nous aimions rester dans notre lit toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que Hope se réveille. Il m'avait même appris à me battre et à savoir me servir d'armes, mais il voulait que je m'en serve le moins possible… moi aussi d'ailleurs. Le jour ou Hope est née, on ne pouvait pu le tenir : il était carrément impossible, je me souviens que Carson voulait même lui administrer un calmant !!! Quand il la prise pour la première fois dans ses bras, il a pleuré … je me souviendrais toujours de son visage à ce moment là … »

Liz : « Comment ça c'est passé entre vous ? je veux dire … comment tous les 2 vous vous êtes … »

Liz 2 : « Avouer nos sentiments ? Nous étions en train d'évacuer une énième fois un monde ; J' ai été prise par un dart avec trois autres personnes. John à remuer ciel et terre pour me ramener ! Heureusement, aucun wraith n'avait eu le temps de se … restaurer ! Il m'a retrouvé ; le soir venu, dans notre nouveau monde, le dernier en date, il … enfin nous nous sommes rapprochés : en fait, il m'a embrassé, comme ça ! Depuis, nous ne sommes plus jamais quittés … enfin jusqu'à maintenant ! »

Liz fixa le vase en terre cuite sur son bureau :

Liz : « Ca doit être dur … de perdre son seul amour. »

Liz 2 : « Oui ; en plus, j'avais des scrupules à vivre avec John …. Notamment à cause de Simon. »

Liz : « Simon ? »

Liz 2 : « Je suppose qu'il a du se remettre avec quelqu'un depuis. »

Liz : « Oh que oui ! »

Liz 2 : « C'est à dire ? »

Liz : « Il … Il s'est remis avec quelqu'un, il y a 3 ans … il n'a pas supporté l'éloignement … il me l'a annoncé quand nous sommes revenus sur Terre, 1 an après notre arrivé sur Atlantis. »

Liz 2 : « Et bien … j'ai bien fait de ne pas repousser John !! Mais toi ? tu sais depuis 3 ans que Simon t'a quitté et toi, tu refuses encore d'avouer tes sentiments ? »

Liz : « C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

Liz 2 : « Rien ne te retiens !!! Tu es libre … tu l'aimes, et crois moi, il t'aime aussi ! Alors n'attendez plus … tu peux tout perdre en quelques secondes … et mêmes si aujourd'hui, il est partit, le plus important, c'est que je n'ai pas de regrets …J'ai vécu les plus belles choses entre ses bras… »

Elizabeth se sentait tellement proche de cet autre : si familière, si intime… Elle se reconnaissait dans chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, dans chaque mot qu'elle prononçait ; Elle lui apparaissait comme son double, non, comme sa jumelle !

Liz 2 le sentit, elle lui prit la main et la serra si fort que ses doigts rosirent sous la pression. Elles se sourirent…

D'un seul coup, les lumières se baissèrent, la radio retentit

Rodney : « Elizabeth … on a un problème … le générateur… »

6


	5. Chapter 5

Liz et Liz 2 se ruèrent vers le labo ou devait se trouver Rodney et Carson ; Liz 2 tenait dans ses bras Hope.

Liz : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Rodney : « Je ne sais pas … je crois … je crois que c'est ma faute… »

Il était complètement paniqué, il se frottait les mains nerveusement, le regard ne pouvant se fixer sur aucun point précis.

Ce fut autour de John et Ronon d'entrer dans le labo

John : « C'est quoi ça ? »

Liz : « Rodney ? Rodney … ressaisissez-vous ! »

Rodney : « Oui … j'ai .. j'ai mis le générateur en route et …. Je pensais que tout était réglé …. Je pensais…. »

John : « Rodney !! »

Rodney : « Le noyau était instable … ou ne pouvait voir le degré d'instabilité qu'en démarrant le générateur … mais je pensais pas que la masse critique augmenterait aussi vite …. Je pensais qu'on aurait le temps de l'éteindre … mais … mais le taux est monté en flèche …. Je ne pensais pas que …. C'est de ma faute …. »

John : « Et quoi ? on peut rien faire ? on peut pas l'arrêter ?!? »

Rodney : « Non, la chaleur et le taux de radiation dans la pièce ou est le générateur est trop intense … elle monte trop vite … »

Liz : « On a qu'a mettre une combinaison de protection solaire et … »

Rodney : « … Mais vous ne comprenez rien ! Personne ne peut s'approcher du générateur sans être exposé à des radiations, même à travers une combinaison : à peine vous rentrerez dans la pièce que vous commencerez à vous consumer … »

Liz : « Quelle échelle ? »

Rodney : « Une dose létale… »

John : « Combien de temps on a ? »

Rodney : « Pas longtemps .. je dirais 30 minutes avant que le générateur ne se transforme en bombe !! On ne peut rien faire … A moins … »

John : « Quoi ? »

Rodney : « Il faut que quelqu'un y aille … »

John : « Mais vous venez de dire que c'était mortel ! »

Rodney : « Je reformule : il faut que quelqu'un se sacrifie … »

Chacun resta à sa place … Puis Sheppard se redressa :

John : « Je vais y aller…Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?»

Liz : « Non !!! On… on peut trouver un moyen … je sais qu'on va en trouver un ! »

Rodney : « Il y a un interrupteur vert, sur le coté gauche, il faut le baisser… »

Liz 2 regarda les yeux de Liz : elle fixait si intensément John ; Elle connaissait ce regard … c'était le même que celui qu'elle avait eu quand son John voulut se sacrifier pour elle … elle l'avait supplié de rester près d'elle … il ne l'avait pas écouté … il était parti, puis était revenu avec des blessures si graves qu'il avait failli mourir … A ce moment là, elle aurait voulu donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne !

Hope se mit à pleurer, elle se mit à l'écart pour la calmer : elle la berça doucement.

Rodney : « 68 de puissance … ça va pas tenir longtemps…Il faut … évacuer »

Liz ne savait pas quoi faire : John était près à y aller : il avait dans le regard cette même détermination que le jour ou il avait tenté une mission suicide pour faire exploser un vaisseau ruche...

_« John … Je dois le faire et vous le savez … allez-y »_

John : « On ne peut plus attendre … Elizabeth, il vaut mieux qu'un seul plutôt que toute une citée … Elizabeth … »

Ronon : « Moi je vais y aller … »

John : « Non ! c'est hors de question … Elizabeth laissez-moi y aller. »

Liz 2 : « Elizabeth je dois vous parler … »

Elles se mirent à l'écart :

Liz : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Liz 2 : « Je … je l'aime si fort, si vous saviez … c'est la chair de ma chair, et donc de ce fait, votre chair aussi …J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle connaisse son père … aujourd'hui, c'est possible… »

Liz : « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Liz 2 : « Laissez-moi finir !!! Je viens de lui dire … combien je l'aime, elle le sait maintenant, je pars sereine … promettez-moi de lui parler de moi, de son père si courageux et de sa mère qui n'a pas eu la force de vivre sans lui … Promettez-moi de l'aimer autant que je l'aime, de lui chanter cette berceuse aux sons si doux … Aimez-la … tous les 2, aimez-la de toutes vos forces… »

Elle déposa le bébé dans les bras de Liz, elle l'embrassa sur le front ; puis Rodney se mit à crier :

Rodney : « 74 … Il faut partir !!!! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui … Quand Elizabeth se retourna vers Liz 2, elle n'était plus là …

Liz : « Elizabeth ? ELIZABETH ??? »

A ces cris, John se retourna à son tour :

John : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Liz sanglotant : « Elle …. Elle a dit que …. John … elle est partie … »

John couru pour rattraper Liz 2, mais cette dernière venait de rentrer dans la salle…

La chaleur était à peine tenable … elle sentait déjà ses vêtements et ses cheveux se consumer … Elle avança difficilement, les mains devant son visage pour se protéger de l'intense lumière dégagée par le générateur…

Rodney : « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?? »

John : « Elle va éteindre le générateur. »

Rodney : « Elle va mourir … »

John : « Rodney !!!!!! »

Liz serra fort Hope dans ses bras sans pour autant s'arrêter de pleurer.

Rodney : « 88 … On ne devrait pas … »

Liz 2 arriva près du générateur, la douleur avait remplacé la sensation de chaleur ; elle s'écroula par terre … elle n'y arriverait jamais … même ça, elle ne pouvait pas le faire … Elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras : elle était à présent à quatre pattes et rampait tel un bébé essayant d'apprendre à marcher… Mais à mesure qu'elle gagnait quelques centimètres, l'air fut de plus en plus difficile à respirer : elle toussa ; ses yeux lui brulaient tellement qu'elle dû continuer en les fermant… Non, elle n'y arriverait pas, pourtant , elle voulait que sa fille soit fière d'elle … mais là, elle capitula : elle se coucha à terre … Puis, alors qu'elle sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner, elle entendit une voix familière :

: « Lizzie, je suis tellement fier de toi … j'ai toujours dit que tu étais plus courageuse que moi … »

Liz 2 : « Jo … John ??? c'est … toi ? »

John 2 : « Oui mon amour, c'est moi … je t'ai dit que je reviendrais … prends ma main… Lizzie, prends ma main . »

Elle entre-ouvrit les yeux et aperçu une main devant elle : elle la saisit fermement …

John : « Viens mon amour, tu y est presque … Hope sera si fière de toi … JE suis si fier de toi … »

Liz 2 : « Je … Je viens te rejoindre ? »

John 2 lui sourit alors … sa silhouette apparaissait tel un fantôme aux contours flous … Liz se releva et , guidée par John, s'avança vers le générateur …

96 …

Liz 2 actionna l'interrupteur, un bruit sourd se fit entendre …

98 …

Puis John 2 la serra dans ses bras : « Je t'aime Liz … pour toujours ….. »

Elle sourit, une larme coula le long de sa joue, son dernier souffle, sa dernière larme, sa dernière pensée

………………….. Hope ……………….

Leurs silhouette s'évanouirent dans un éclair de lumière comme le vent emporte le sable d'une dune …

Rodney : « Elle … elle a réussi… »

Liz serra plus fort encore la petite … sa mère venait de se sacrifier pour tous les sauver …

Elizabeth était sur son balcon … depuis 2 jours, elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus … Elle pensait constamment à son autre : une partie d'elle même était partie en même temps que Liz 2. La seule qui la maintenait encore en vie était Hope …

Liz se bornait à faire son travail, ni plus ni moins …. Personne n'osait lui dire quoique ce soit … Après tout, personne ne pouvait comprendre, non personne …

Carson était reparti avec le corps de John et les quelques cendres d'Elizabeth … L'équipe lui avait donné des provisions, des armes et des adresses de mondes inconnus des wraiths pouvant les abriter en toute sécurité …

Rodney entra sur le balcon : il était l'un des plus compréhensif avec elle ; il se sentait responsable de la mort de l'autre Elizabeth …

Rodney : « Elizabeth ??? ça va ? »

Il eut pour seule réponse un léger hochement de tête de Liz :

Rodney : « Je sais que depuis 2 jours, on ne vous a pas beaucoup vu et je ne m'étais pas encore excuser …. Pardon … »

Liz releva la tête et fronça les sourcils : elle vit alors un Rodney tout penaud, semblant sincère dans sa déclaration :

Rodney : « Vous devez m'en vouloir … je le sais … et je comprends que vous n'ayez plus confiance en moi … sachez que si vous le souhaitez … je … je peux partir … d'Atlantis je veux dire … »

Elizabeth regarda alors son ami : il avait raison, elle était morte par sa faute… mais c'était son choix … tout comme ça aurait été le choix de John d'y aller…

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Rodney ne s'attendit pas à une telle réaction et répondit en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

Liz : « Merci … d'être là … »

Rodney : « Oui et bien euh … de rien … mais euh … bon ! Je .. je vais vous laisser je dois … y aller !! »

En sortant ( ou entrant ) il croisa John portant Hope :

John : « Comment elle va ? »

Rodney : « Comme d'habitude… »

Il vit Elizabeth accoudée au balcon, fixant l'horizon, un mèche de cheveux ondulant par une légère brise.

John : « Humhum ! Elle a faim je crois… »

Liz, surprise, se retourna et esquissa un sourire en voyant cette image idyllique : John tenant Hope dans ses bras … En sentant l'air frais, Hope rigola…

Liz s'approcha d'eux et la pris entre ses mains.

Liz murmura : « Ma puce … »

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et repartie en direction du balcon.

John : « Elizabeth … Je dois vous parler … tout le monde se demande si vous allez bien … on sait que vous avez traversé des événements difficiles mais … »

Liz : « Non ! vous ne savez rien ; personne ne sait. »

John : « Alors laissez-moi essayer au moins … je veux comprendre, je veux vous aider … Vous ne devez pas vous laisser aller … vous avez en charge une petite fille maintenant … elle a besoin de vous … sa mère … savait que vous en seriez capable ! »

Liz : « Je … je suis morte il y a 2 jours … une partie de moi s'est envolée … »

John : « Elizabeth vous êtes vivante ! vous êtes là … sur Atlantis, avec Hope … avec moi… Je tiens à Hope et … à vous … je ne supporte plus de vous voir comme cela ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de Hope avec vous : l'éduquer, la voir grandir… »

Liz se tourna vers John qui arborait un regard si intense … Il posa une main sur la petite et l'autre caressa la joue de Liz, essuyant au passage une larme.

Liz : « Je n'y arriverais pas … je ne peux pas …. »

John : « Bien sur que si voyons … je vous aiderais … Un jour, Hope connaitra toute l'histoire, et c'est vous qu'il lui dirait à quel point ses vrais parents l'aimaient, comment ils se sont sacrifiés pour qu'elle vive heureuse … et je sais qu'elle nous rendra la vie impossible : elle sera belle comme le jour et nous ramènera un tas de petits copains que je m'empresserais de détester … »

Liz sourit à ses mots … Il était si doux avec Hope, avec elle.

Elle se mit à pleurer, John la prit dans ses bras, ainsi que Hope … Il déposa à son tour un baiser sur le front de Liz :

John : « Je serais là … toujours … »

Il prit la tête de Liz en soulevant le menton de cette dernière, puis il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve ; elle resta là, sans bouger, savourant ce baiser … puis ce fut elle qui s'approcha de lui : de sa main libre, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de John, puis l'embrassa …

John : « Je t'aime … J'ai hâte … »

Liz : « hâte de quoi ? »

John : « de donner un frère à Hope … »

Liz : « Un frère ??? et pourquoi pas une sœur ?? »

John : « Je sais que ce sera un garçon …. D'ailleurs, on pourrait commencer tout de suite, non ? »

Liz déposa Hope dans les bras de John :

John : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Liz : « Pars devant … je … j'ai besoin de dire au revoir à quelqu'un… »

John s'exécuta, laissant Elizabeth seule …

Liz : « Merci … de m'avoir donné Hope… je … j'en prendrais soin comme si c'était ma fille. »

Liz 2 : « Mais c'est ta fille Elizabeth … elle l'a toujours été et le sera toujours… »

Elle venait d'apparaître, devant elle dans une robe blanche, tel un ange…

Liz : « L'ascension ?? »

Liz 2 : « Non ! la sérénité … aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse : heureuse d'être près de l'homme que j'aime et heureuse de savoir que ma fille va grandir dans un monde que jamais je n'aurais pu lui donner … Vis pour elle, Elizabeth … vis pour toi, profites… »

Liz sourit alors …. Liz 2 disparue …. Définitivement …

Son autre parti, Elizabeth réapprit alors à vivre, avec l'aide de John et les sourires de Hope, tout en continuant à penser à sa moitié, celle qui, arrivée d'une autre dimension, lui appris alors à aimer et fonder une famille…

Toi tu es mon autre

La force de ma foi

Ma faiblesse et ma loi

Mon insolence et mon droit

Moi je suis ton autre

Si nous n'étions pas d'ici ,

nous serions l'infini

Et si l'un de nous ne tombe….

Fin

Voilà, encore une … perso j'aime bien celle-ci …. Et vous ???


End file.
